objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Cutiesunflower/Top Hat Camp
NOTE: This is a former camp, and it has rebooted to Battle of the Top Hats. Hello and Welcome to Top Hat Camp! Here you can Sign up as one of these characters. I will make the poses. Top Hat Camp is a Camp where 30 Top Hats compete to win 1,000,000 Dollars. Link to Top Hat Camp Bodies! This is currently cancelled because the creator is working on other stuff, so IDK if this is going to revive or not. Character Pages Mr Top Hat Top Hat Purple Top Hat Yellow Top Hat Brown Top Hat Blue Top Hat Orange Top Hat Green Top Hat Dark Green Top Hat Icy Top Hat Inverse Top Hat Inverted Top Hat Gray Top Hat Pink Top Hat Pretty Blue Top Hat Fuchsia Top Hat Dark Red Top Hat Dark Orange Top Hat Dark Yellow Top Hat Dark Blue Top Hat Firey Top Hat White Top Hat Dark Purple Top Hat Sign up as one of these characters here! Signups have been closed. Top Hat Pose 1.png|Top Hat (TWDremaker2000) Purple Top Hat 1.png|Purple Top Hat (Cillill) Yellow Top Hat 1.png|Yellow Top Hat (BM44 is back from the dead) Brown Top Hat Pose.png|Brown Top Hat (JoeJoeTheAnimator) Blue Top Hat Pose 1.png|Blue Top Hat (FireyTheFlameOfDreamIsland) Orange Top Hat Pose 1.png|Orange Top Hat (MrPokemonMeme) Green Top Hat Pose 1.png|Green Top Hat (Nemolee.exe) Dark Green Top Hat Pose 1.png|Dark Green Top Hat (AwesomeAquamarine) Icy Top Hat Pose 1.png|Icy Top Hat (IWuvChocolate) Inverse Top Hat Pose 1.png|Inverse Top Hat (Alexandra Fedorova) Inverted Top Hat Pose 1.png|Inverted Top Hat (Bfdi is the best) Gray Top Hat Pose 1.png|Gray Top Hat (EasieOnWikia) Pink Top Hat Pose 1.png|Pink Top Hat (AlexAnimations0421) Pretty Blue Top Hat Pose 1.png|Pretty Blue Top Hat (PikminComet) Fuchsia Top Hat Pose 1.png|Fuchsia Top Hat (MrMenCentral) Dark Red Top Hat Pose.png|Dark Red Top Hat (U4Again) Dark Orange Top Hat Pose 1.png|Dark Orange Top Hat (Enzosmile) Dark Yellow Top Hat Pose 1.png|Dark Yellow Top Hat (Cutiesunflower) Dark Blue Top Hat Pose 1 Updated.png|Dark Blue Top Hat (TheRobloxianGuy67) Firey Top Hat Pose 1.png|Firey Top Hat (BrownFamily1108) White Top Hat Pose 1.png|White Top Hat (Polarjack77) Dark Purple Top Hat Pose 1.png|Dark Purple Top Hat (MCCakeDerpTV) Magenta Top Hat Pose.png|Magenta Top Hat (JoeJoeTheAnimator) Black Top Hat Pose.png|Black Top Hat (JoeJoeTheAnimator) Cyan Top Hat Pose.png|Cyan Top Hat (JoeJoeTheAnimator) Teal_Top_Hat_Pose.png|Teal Top Hat (JoeJoeTheAnimator) Dark Pink Top Hat Pose.png|Dark Pink Top Hat (JoeJoeTheAnimator) Dark Teal Top Hat Pose.png|Dark Teal Top Hat (JoeJoeTheAnimator) Darker Teal Top Hat Pose.png|Darker Teal Top Hat (JoeJoeTheAnimator) Emerald Top Hat Pose.png|Emerald Top Hat (Fan of Grassy) Recommending Hat Characters You can recommend Top Hat Clones, Baseball Caps, and Hats that could've join the game in the upcoming debut. There will be a Max of 30. 1.You can only recommend Top Hat Clones and Hats. 2.Recolors or changes of Top Hats are Allowed. 3.Objects that aren't Top Hats, Hats, or Baseball Caps are not allowed. 4.Baseball Caps are also allowed (like Baseball Cap for example). AFTH.png|April Fools Top Hat (by IWuvChocolate) Rip.png|Beret (by IWuvChocolate) Boater Hat Pose 1.png|Boater Hat (by FireyTheFlameOfDreamIsland) Bubble Top Hat (for Cutiesunflower's top hat camp).png|Bubble Top Hat (by BM44) IMG 1399.jpg|Cowboy Hat (by AwesomeAquamarine) Evil Hat Pose 1.png|Evil Hat (by Cutiesunflower) Grassy Top Hat Pose 1.png|Grassy Top Hat (by U4Again) Karaoke Top Hat.png|Karaoke Top Hat (by OCremaker2000) Mad Top Hat Pose 1.png|Mad Top Hat (by MrMenCentral) IMG 1445.jpg|Magic Top Hat (by AwesomeAquamarine) Marlin's Hat.jpg|Marlin's Hat (by MrPokemonMeme) Marlin Jr.jpg|Marlin Jr (by MrPokemonMeme) Rap Hat Pose 1.png|Rap Hat (by TheRobloxianGuy67) Shy Top Hat.png|Shy Top Hat (by MCCakeDerpTV) Willy Wonka Hat Pose 1.png|Willy Wonka Hat (by BrownFamily1108) Category:Not Cancelled Category:Blog posts Category:Cutiesunflower